Perseus - The Prince of Monsters
by SomeonE WhO YoU NeveR KneW
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ARE ONE OF THEM WHOM YOU ARE TRAINED TO KILL ALL YOUR LIFE! HOW LONG CAN YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE AS WILLED BY OTHERS? Well this is the story of the man or in particular,the son of ECHIDNA and TYPHOON : PERSEUS-THE PRINCE OF MONSTERS from his BIRTH to HIS FALL ...


Disclaimer - I do not own PJO and HOO. EVEN THOUGH IT IS KIND OF EARLY,I HAVE TO KNOW AS TO HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS SO FAR, SO R&R. THANK YOU :)

PROLOGUE

She laid down on her bed with her mind overfilled with joy. She at last had conceived a child which would prove it's might far greater than so called great gods,Olympians. She along with her husband,Typhoon would give birth to a child of strength unmatched by any person or being ever to have walked on this planet since the ages of the Gods. The strength of the offspring was such that,it could single handedly take on the full strength Olympian when in full power. She knew that this child of hers had the potential that none of her kids had or thought of possessing in their long or short lifespan. The child had a unique power when,the control over energy. If used,properly and harnessed it to the full extent,then he could even engage and might have a fair chance of overcoming a primordial in an one on one. The child would be her weapon of destruction. YES,that would be a fitting name... Perseus,my little destroyer. Well if the first Perseus was their first hero then my Perseus will be their would be their slayer. These were the thoughts of the Echidna,the mother of monsters before she entered the realm of Morpheus with a smile almost splitting her face into two.

Unknown to her,the presence of a man slithered out from the shadows as soon as she slept and proceeded to do what he came here for.

Present Time

In the deepest parts of the Hell,a boy was tied to the wall with both his arms and legs shackled with spiked chains dripping with waters of the 5 rivers of Underworld. There was not a single part of his upper body which hadn't been touched or in this case scarred. His skin had been peeled in some places with his bones protruding out from there. His skin had been blackened as if he was born with pitch black tone of a skin rather than the original tone coloured one. The part of the brain that felt the physical pain had already gone dead due to the tortures that were done to him. The only pain that remained and haunted him was the betrayal of the ones that he trusted.

It had been sometime since he lost his consciousness due to the sufferings caused by his tormentors. He was suddenly woken up by a splash of a gallon of water which seemed to burn him instead of just wakening him as it was diluted with the water from the river Styx. Yes,they had to use some part of that river as the normal water or an ice cold one had no effect on him. Then he looked up expecting Kronos or any one of his minions to go on with their usual routine of reopening the scars or finding a place to open a new one,which would have been a miracle if they found one. But to his utter surprise,he saw none other than the famous one and only the Minotaur standing in all his glory in front of him.

He smiled at the monster and asked in a mocking manner with his eyebrow raised "So it is you today,huh? Didn't expect this one. So shall we begin our tour of my body?". Even if the Minotaur listened,it didn't reply his question with either an answer or with it's facial look. It just remained stoic and studied him for a minute or two,as if sizing the chained enemy. After a long period of silence between the two,the monster let his eyes wander to the chains that bound him before speaking it's mind out,"Who are you?" in a serious voice telepathically which made left no option for joking.

The bound man's eyes lost all the mirth that had been gained just moments ago. "No one of importance" came a quick reply from him. This further led to building of rage directed at him by the monster. It took all it's willpower to control itself from slashing it's heavy two-bladed battle axe across his chest. It composed itself before blurting out while making an eye contact with the chained being "Who are you? How come you can speak to us? Why did you help some of us escape from those demigods and hunters whenever you could help us? Why are you here,even after doing all those things to those gods?" came the reply after a few hits to the face of the chained one with it's beefy hands.

The bound man just let out a hysterical laugh in a dark,echoing voice which sent a spine chilling effect to the unique monster that stood ahead of him. After spitting an unhealthy amount of blood from his mouth,he looked straight in the eyes of the attacker before letting out his answer "Think before you speak,beef head. There are far more greater things than the so called brain of yours can comprehend,beefy." came out the response in the same spine chilling voice.

The Minotaur even though was shivering inwardly,put up a brave face before responding "Try me!" with a scowl etched it's face.

He let another round of his maniac laughter before "Whatever floats your boat,beefy. As it's rather a long one, take a seat and buckle up for the story of your lifetime." came the quick reply and thus began to unfold his life story in the presence of the Minotaur.

The story of the Prince of Monsters... the story of the wronged man,Perseus.

AN - Ya I know,NEW ONE! ;P

Sorry but had this written long time ago,but had never put it up for the viewing. The story 'Perseus-The Son of A&H'(has a high possibility of being updated by next weekend) has it's base from this fic. This was the original fic that I wanted to write,but the idea of P-SOAH got latched in my mind while creating this and as a result came out first.

Well I end my blabbering by saying that updates of my other fics along with this one have been put on a hold as I have a lot of things piled on the life that I lead on the other side of the monitor. So the updates will be done but at an irregular timings till all of them are cleared or till I am free of these tasks.

TILL THEN CIAO!


End file.
